


Angel Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Newt, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Cutesy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Manipulation, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Top Albus Dumbledore, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Newt Scamander, known a Hogwarts to be (simply put) trouble, is favoured by one of his professors.  Little does he know that his beloved teacher would want something in return.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Angel Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for coming to read 'Angel Cake'! This is my first fic, please don't judge it too harshly! Don't read it if m/m, BDSM or Underage smuttiness isn't your thing. as a disclaimer, these characters belong to JK, I'm just enjoying playing dolls with them. Enjoy!

'Don't forget, ten inches of parchment on the ways to distinguish vampires for next Monday, everyone! class is dismissed- Mr Scamander, a word, if you please.' Dumbledore watched from behind his desk as, gradually, his OWLs class filed out rowdily. Finally, he was alone with a Newt Scamander in the classroom. The boy approached him sheepishly: his delectable-looking skin carried heavy rings underneath his eyes: he must've been up late again, tending to one of his menagerie of creatures. His auburn curls framed his creamy face and soft eyes that glanced up at Dumbledore and apprehensively waited for him to say his piece. Dumbledore leaned forward- the boy was the most beautiful thing he'd seen since... since Gellert. but he was different- soft where Gellert had been sharp, and warm whereas Gellert was ice cold. clearing his throat, he began to watch the suspense take over Newt with worry. 'Newt... I can't help but notice that you seem to not be in particularly good shape- I can tell that you've not been sleeping, and if it continues I will have to inform your head of house.' Pausing, he concealed his smirk at newt's obvious fear at the chance that he'd put two and two together and ask about he's beasts. 'And while I am in no position to be able to do anything about such matters, I have also found that your interests in your...pets... has caused your marks in my class to slip. We don't want that now, do we?' Ever the pacifist, and relief at dumbledore's sympathy about his 'situation' caused Newt to enthusiastically bobble his head in agreement. chuckling, Dumbledore leant forward, and resumed, gazing into the boy's eyes. 'So, I propose that you visit my office later tonight, and I can help you with both your defence against the dark arts work and also some more of your...personal matters.' Assuming that the professor was offering to help newt look after his creatures, newt was more than glad to accept. 'If it's not any trouble, professor, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you!' And he joyfully hurried from the room. Grinning profusely, Dumbledore stood up with a sense of purpose, and began to prepare his office for the evening's 'activities'. Innocent little Newt wouldn't recognise the trap he'd willingly walked into.


End file.
